


I Told You So

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Phil gets sick running around in the snow and pretends he's not because Dan kept warning him. Dan knows he's sick and his highly amused by his bad acting





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> I am now accepting Christmas fic prompts through my ASK box on tumblr!
> 
> alphalester.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Dominic

"Phil, you've been outside for hours, you need to come inside now and warm up! You're gonna get sick!" Dan said for the millionth time, standing beside the door with a blanket ready to envelope me in. I just looked at him, not wanting to give in yet, I was busy making a snow family after all! "I will come in after I finish this" I shouted back, ignoring the fact that my hands were now so cold that my gloves weren't even making a difference seeing as they were soaking wet. I continued building, I made a snow lady named Susan and her snow husband Jeremy. I also made them a snow child called Tallulah. I was happy out here, we rarely had snow in London so I was desperate to make the most of it, especially so close to Christmas. 

Moments later, I found that Dan had come outside to join me, I grinned like an idiot when I saw him begin to build his own snow people. I offered to help but he told me that he had a certain vibe for his snow family so he wanted to do it alone to ensure he got it right. I shook my head at him, finding it funny how he stayed close to me but far enough that I couldn't interupt him. 

We stayed outside for another hour before Dan tried again. "Phil, we should go get a drink now to warm up. I don't want you to get sick". I huffed, I had been outside in the snow for a long time. Instead, I bent down, scooping up a handful of snow and compressing it into a small ball, lobbing it at the boy in black not that far from me. I giggled when it hit his ass, unable to help myself. "Now who has a thicc ass" I called out, laughing even harder. Dan turned around and was unable to wipe the smirk off of his face. 

"You're in for it now, Lester" Dan was running towards me now, a handful of snow coming flying towards me as I attempted to get away. I kept running, laughing so hard that I almost fell over several times. After one particularly good throw, a snowball hurtled through the air and hit the back of my head, my knees collapsing to the floor as I extended my arms to cushion the blow. I hit the ground with a grunt. Dan trailing behind me. I giggled, face in the snow almost suffocating me as I laughed harder, rolling over to lay on my back and flap my arms and legs to make a snow angel. "Phil are you ok?" I opened my mouth to reply when a series of sneezes erupted from me. I shook it off comically as I wiped at my face. Looking up at Dan. 

"Phil.. you aren't sick are you?" Dan was clearly serious, his cheeks red and concern in his eyes. I just smiled up at him. "Of course i'm not sick, I just got snow up my nos-" and before I even got to finish my sentence I was sneezing all over again. "sick" I threw in at the end, as if the sneezing session never happened. He just laughed at me, albeit a gentle one. I couldn't help it this time, wiping at my face frantically as I sneezed a few more times. 

"I think we need to get you a hot drink now, Philly" he said, bringing up a hand to my forehead and gasped in surprise when I was a little warmer than I should be. I went to open my mouth, obviously to say I wanted to stay out for longer. "Phil, whether you're sick or not you need a drink. We can come back outside afterwards". I wasn't a child, I knew that we wouldn't because he'd probably tell me 'we just got dry and warm' or something along those lines. With a sigh, we headed inside. I got to the door frame before turning to the direction of my little snow family. "Bye Susan, Jeremy and Tallulah!" I called out before going inside. I knew that Dan was right, I had gotten sick from being outside in the snow all day. I think It was worth it though. I did hit Dan's ass with a snowball after all.


End file.
